Rainbow Life
by Mz. Random Awesomeness
Summary: D Read to find out! :D
1. College Sucks

**Hello Rainbow Boys lovers! This will be my first fan fiction for the story so.....Hope you enjoy it! I just finished reading all the books literally about 13 hours ago. Yeah. This is set after Rainbow Road. On with the story! NICE reviews please and thank you!! :D**

**KYLE**

Kyle awoke to the sun shining in through the window of his dorm room and also the loud music of his roommate, Brandon. It was some sort of screaming, metal, ridiculousness that made Kyle want to cover his ears. Unfortunately, he was too tired to do so. He pushed his comforter away from his head and looked at the clock. It was 9:58. His first class of Wednesday didn't start until twelve.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Brandon yelped as he jumped onto Kyle's bed, pulling his comforter all the way off.

"Morning." Kyle grumbled.

"Aw, come on. It's a beautiful day! The birds are singing, the sun is shining..." Brandon was very cheerful when it came to mornings. Yes, he was gay (how unexpected that Kyle's first roommate be "Family" as Nelson would have said) and was in a complicated long distance relationship with a guy that went to Dartmouth.

Kyle pushed Brandon off of him where he fell to the floor, then checked his cell phone. His parents had gotten him one as a going away present. Of course he talked with Nelson and Jason for hours on end while studying at the same time. He'd accidentally fallen asleep on them twice already, and he was only in the first semester of his college year.

He went to shower and get dressed before grabbing his cell phone and book-bag and giving Brandon a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye. They had become fairly close as friends, but nowhere near anything as close as him and Nelson, or not even on the same wavelength as him and Jason. Kyle thought that being away from each other, though painful, would make them closer as boyfriends. They would realize how much they missed each other and how they can't live without each other. Kyle had many dreams about their sappy reunion, kissing and holding each other, but then....love making. Kyle could only hope that Jason hadn't found another man, or _woman_ which was definitely a possibility considering the road trip they took not too long ago. But Kyle trusted Jason, and that's what the old guys at the restaurant said it took. Trust, communication, and commitment. That's what would keep them together.

Kyle walked down the sidewalks of his campus to the fountain where he sat every morning, talking to Jason or Nelson until it was time for his class.

"Wha'sup?"

"Hi,"

"Hey Kyle!" Jason said excitedly.

They talked for a while about school was going. Jason told him about how community college sucked, but the team was okay. They'd heard about his coming out and didn't treat him any differently. Kyle was glad that they accepted him. Kyle told him about his Math Team and how they were definitely going to win the decathlon. Then Jason brought up a rocky topic.

"I miss you," he said.

"I miss you too. I'll try to come down soon. My next break is a week away."

"Please, do. I really, really need you here. I want you to see me play."

"Of course I'm going to come see one of your games, Jason! Even if I have to sneak out and drive to see you."

"Good. Hey, are you on the swim team?"

"I don't know. I've got a lot going with Math Team and all this friggin' work..."

"Come on, Kyle! You know you need to join." Kyle checked his watch and noticed it was now 11:15. If he wanted to catch breakfast before class, he'd better leave now.

"I've got to go, Jason." He sighed.

"Alright. I guess I'll talk to you later." Jason replied. He sounded so disappointed, that Kyle wanted to skip breakfast just so he could talk to him some more.

"Okay. I love you."

"Back at you."

Kyle stared at the phone for a few seconds after he hung up. Then he grabbed his book-bag and headed off toward the cafeteria.

**JASON**

Jason stared at the phone for a few more seconds after he hung up with Kyle. He wished more than anything to be with Kyle right now, sharing their college experience. But he knew that couldn't happen, so he drained all of his thoughts of moroseness, and continued to help his sister with her breakfast.

"When's Kyle coming back?" She asked him, almost every morning.

"I don't know, monkey. Sit down and eat your breakfast."

"You love him, don't you?" Jason stared long and hard at Melissa, trying to figure out how this little girl became so inquisitive, so fast.

"Um, yeah." He answered truthfully. Melissa beamed and continued munching on her French toast.

When Jason walked into the building of the community college, it felt very routine already, even though he'd only been in school a couple of weeks. He saw familiar faces of kids he never really talked to, and some who talked to _him _too much, (i.e. calling him a "Fag", "Sissy", "Queer,"). He avoided those people.

As he walked down the crowded halls, he saw many different cliques of people. In his couple weeks here, he's already been hit on by half of the freshman class of girls that weren't already lesbians and didn't know his orientation. He let them down politely, letting them know he had a boyfriend at Princeton, and saying it proud. Most of them blushed and walked away, a few pressed on, saying things like, "Well you can have me while he's not around." Jason avoided temptation, and simply walked away.....as fast as he could. Before he did something stupid like with that girl on the road trip and it somehow got all the way to Princeton.

After his classes, he went to the gym, freshing up on his game with the same routine Coach Cameron had shown him a while back. Sometimes a couple of guys would come in and ask for a quick game. Jason always agreed, trying to keep his focus on the game, and not on the shirtless guy thrusting behind him trying to get the ball.

**NELSON**

Every day was simply paradise for Nelson. During the day, he went on walks around the city of Los Angeles while Manny was in class. The things he saw looked exactly like what'd you see on television, only better. Nelson passed tons of people that he'd seen in movies but couldn't place a name on, and once he swore he saw Madonna. But it could have been his imagination. When Manny got to the apartment, they had amazing sensual rendezvous together. _Looks like Lady-Bugger and Kyle's prayers worked!_ Nelson thought. He had recently died his hair a dark, midnight purple with lime green tips to match Manny's lime green hair with dark purple tips. They matched perfectly. Not a day went by when Nelson didn't think that Manny was The One for him. Finally, he had found love. Someone special, as that one kid said, that he almost went down on in the car. He couldn't even remember his name now, and he had thought way back then that he was in love.

Nelson didn't even understand the concept of love, until Manny.

Of course Jeremy was a pit stop, but with him being "Positive" it really put a damper on the fun. And by _fun_, Nelson meant sex.

Manny was an amazing lover, indeed. _Finger snap worthy,_ Nelson thought. They couldn't get enough of each other. Manny's friend that they lived with didn't comment when they pecked kisses here and there, but if they kissed for more than three seconds, It was time out. Nelson would blush, and continue doing whatever it was he was doing.

Even with her threat, Nelson's Mom hadn't come to visit yet. He talked to her plenty of times to tell her about what was going on and how he was doing. He let her know about his newfound passion for basketball, in which she asked him, "Does Manny play basketball?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" he answered.

"Does he?" Nelson sighed and replied in a whisper,

"Yes, Mother."

When he wasn't making out with Manny or seeing the sights, he was talking to Kyle. He always missed him, wishing he wasn't so far away. But the thing was that he did live a zillion miles away, but he was enjoying himself in the bliss of college life. Nelson knew that he missed Jason, even though he hated to admit it. The guy was kind of neat, and Nelson could probably clobber him on the court now, with Manny's lessons (that usually ended with a passion-filled sweat fest of love making).

Nelson talked to Kyle whenever he could for as long as he could. Sometimes he could catch him walking to class and talk for a few minutes, then Kyle would immediately have to leave ("I'm standing outside my lecture room door! Gotta go!") Or when he was halfway asleep and Kyle would try and hard as possible to keep talking but would eventually conk out. Nelson felt bad, in a way, that Kyle was working so hard and was so stressed, but admired how he had the courage to leave his boyfriend and best friend to better his future.

Nelson was chillaxing on the bed he and Manny shared, when Manny came home. He kissed him hard and played in his hair until Nelson knew that he was horny, and wanted Manny inside him, like, now.

Apparently Manny was thinking the same thing and pulled off Nelson's shirt, feeling all over his toned chest. Nelson took off Manny's shirt, then shorts, and eventually they were both naked, sweating and smacking against each other in passion.


	2. Welcome Home

**JASON**

A week later, on a Saturday morning, Jason was ecstatic. He knew Kyle was coming home today, and he would get to see him. Even though such a small amount of time had passed, he missed Kyle with a passion. Seeing him again would surely lighten his spirits, and make him happier than he's been through the entire beginning of the semester. He longed to hold Kyle in his arms, and never, ever let him go back. But the reality was that eventually he did have to go back, and Jason would be alone again. Jason tried not to focus on this point as he got dressed and went downstairs to see Melissa watching morning cartoons with her dolls. He went over to her and kissed her head, tickling her at the same time.

"You sure are smiley today, _Mi'jo._"His mother said.

"Yeah," He said, kissing her cheek. He ran to the corner by the door to grab his basketball and opened the door.

"Why so cheery?" She asked.

"Kyle's coming back today." Her face lit with recognition, then she smiled softly, though it looked forced.

"I see." He nodded and took off down the street to the court. It was empty, for some reason today. He went through the drills Coach Cameron taught him, then went through some his new coach, Coach Gibbs taught him. He ran up and down the court, shooting lay-ups and free throws. He did a couple of drop steps, and worked on his footwork. He had worked up a serious sweat, and before he knew it, it was 2:00.

"Crap," He muttered to himself. Then he dashed toward home. His mom and sister were now in the living room playing one Melissa's new games. _Big surprise,_ Jason thought. He ran up the stairs and took a shower, rinsing off sweat from his drills. After he dried off he slipped into jeans and a T-Shirt, then went back downstairs to patiently wait for Kyle's call.

**KYLE**

Kyle let out a deep breath when he finally made it into his driveway. He flared the horn and jumped out, dragging the bag with his belongings with him. As he walked up the path, his parents ran out, drowning him in hugs and kisses. Inside, his mother prepared a full course lunch filled with all of his favorites. His first home-cooked meal since he left for college.

Kyle chatted with his parents, telling them about Princeton and his roommate, in which they nervously looked at each other. He reassured them that he and Brandon were just friends. He tried to be patient, spending time with his parents before he ran off to meet Jason. After dessert, he put his things away in his room, and told them he was off to Jason's.

"But you just got here!" His mom whined.

"I'll be back. I'm not going to be there forever!" Was his excuse as he ran out the door with his cell phone, dialing Jason's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Yeah?"

"I'm on my way over." Kyle said, beaming a smile and jumping with excitement at the chance to see his boyfriend.

"Okay! Hurry up!" Jason said before hanging up. The drive there seemed more like hours instead of minutes as Kyle drove. Eventually he made it to the familiar house, and saw Jason and Melissa run out as soon as he pulled up in the driveway. He jumped out, and Melissa got to him first, which Kyle thought was both sweet and annoying. When he put Melissa down, he stared at Jason, smiling from ear to ear. Jason stared back, then suddenly grabbed Kyle and held him as tight as he could. Kyle wrapped his arms around him tight too. They stayed that way for a while, rocking each other, just enjoying each other's company. Mrs. Carrillo finally cleared her throat and the two reluctantly let go. Kyle went to give her a hug, and she squeezed him back, telling him she was happy to see again.

"Maybe Jason will stop moping around now." She told him. He laughed and Jason blushed, looking down.

"Come on in," She told him and Kyle walked inside, holding Jason's hand. Jason immediately went for the stairs when his mom called,

"_Mi'jo..._" She warned.

"Ma, cool it." Jason said trying to inch up the stairs.

"I'm taking Melissa for a ride." She said looking pointedly at Jason. He nodded and moved up another step. She nodded as well, then went for her coat. Jason leaped up the rest of the stairs with Kyle in tow. As soon as they were in his room, Jason pushed him on the bed and began hungrily kissing Kyle with everything he had. Kyle kissed back with equal amount of force. Jason's hands were everywhere on him, memorizing his body once more. Jason froze for a second to listen to see if his mom had left yet, but Kyle kept his lips in motion. He missed this too much to stop now. When the front door slammed shut, Jason began feeling on Kyle again, undressing him in a rush. Kyle soon had his clothes off and was working on Jason's. Kyle felt Jason's fingers slip behind the elastic of his briefs, edging them down. Kyle lifted up and they slid all the way off. Next came Jason's.

In no time, Jason found himself inside of Kyle, thrusting wildly. He kissed Kyle's chest and mouth as he moaned and gasped. Right when he was about to climax, Kyle pulled away and moved on top of Jason, eager to get inside of him. Jason grasped Kyle's hair and pulled him down, kissing him. Jason and Kyle groaned each other's name as they hit their peak, and panted as they came down. Kyle collapsed on top of Jason's chest, trying to settle his breathing. He rubbed and kissed Jason's smooth skin as they both came down from their greatest high.

"I love you," Jason whispered. It was the first time he'd ever said it first, Kyle noticed. He chuckled and said,

"Ditto." Jason laughed with him and ran his hands up and down Kyle's back, sending shivers up his spine. He clung closer to Kyle, whispering,

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too."

After a few minutes of laying like that, Kyle knew they had to get dressed before his mom and Melissa came home. He stood up, starting to get dressed. Jason followed suit. They trailed downstairs to the living room and put in a movie, eating ice cream. They never let go of each other's hands.


End file.
